Glimpses
by Bonnie Black
Summary: Slightly AU. SLASH. A few sneak peaks at Harry and Draco's relationship, told from Draco's POV. Written just for fun


Glimpses

August 7, 1998

"Shut up!"

A loud smack of flesh on flesh reverberated through the air. Draco stumbled back from the force of the blow. Shaking, he carefully touched his stinging cheek. Eye wide and slowly starting to water, he glared up at the mess of a man who had back-handed him.

"I said shut the fuck up!"

Potter's voice was uneven and somewhat suspicious of sobs. Draco's feet moved back seemingly on their own accord as the heavily inebriated man lunged towards him. Draco gasped as Potter's fingers closed on his throat, his muscular body forcing Draco's slimmer form back into the wall.

"P-Potter," Draco gasped, clawing pointlessly at the vice like grip on his neck. Potter's hand tightened threateningly. "S-stop doing thi-this…to yourself."

Potter's grip relaxed, but his deep green eyes glared heatedly, no more than inches from Draco's own face. His words were like venom to the ex-Slytherin.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me. _Nothing_, you pathetic Death Eater whore!"

Draco's stomach lurched unpleasantly at the accusation, when he would give the world to have it be a lie. He didn't want to be reminded of that time of his life he had only recently managed to escape. He especially didn't want Harry Potter knowing about all that either.

And yet here they were.

It was all he could do to hold back the tears as Potter's rough, strong hands tore his clothes and violated his body.

1

February 4, 1999

He was silent as he leaned against the doorway to Potter's study. Hidden by shadows, he tried to tame his rapidly pounding heart, the fear rumbling in his chest, as he peaked into the room. Narcissa, his dearest and only living family and friend, stood fuming in the center of the room, her fists clenched tight, pale cheeks blossoming red as her teeth ground together in fury.

Potter sat back in his chair, relaxed save for the ever present intensity in those emerald orbs.

"I can't stand by any longer and watch you do this to my only son!" Narcissa spat. Her body was trembling. "I brought us here to the Order so I could save him from being used; not so I could hand him over to another tormentor. So far I have kept silent- Draco had convinced me it was the only was to guarantee our protection, but I-"

"Protection?" Potter said, his face contorting in disgust. "Do you honestly think _sex_ is the only reason I haven't thrown him out on the streets?"

Draco winced at both Potter's scathing tone and his words.

"I will not allow this to continue." Narcissa hissed.

"You don't have any clue about any of this." Potter growled back as he leaned forward. "You think you can come in here, accusing and threaten-"

"You raped my son!"

"No!"

Draco clapped a hand to his mouth, his eyes watering despite himself. Inside the study, Potter had jumped to his feet and loomed over the hopeless woman.

"No," He hissed quietly, the knuckles of his fists ground into the desk top.

Narcissa stared back defiantly, though any other man or woman would have cowered under that powerful glare. "You've abused him, just like the Death Eaters-"

"Go to hell."

The whole house trembled under the onslaught of Potter's rage and magic. Draco's eyes widened and he knew the other occupants of the Headquarters would know something was wrong, if by chance they hadn't heard the commotion the two quarreling people were making. The unchecked magic was enough to frighten Narcissa into silence.

Potter's voice was cold and commanding, if quiet. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to keep quiet about things you don't understand, Malfoy." It wasn't a question. "I don't care what you think of me, but I _will not_ stand for anyone to think I have ever hurt him."

"You lying bas-"

"Malfoy!" He snapped, effectively cutting her off. "I. Would. Never. Hurt. Him." The house shook violently as Potter's magic ran rampant in his heightened emotion. Draco wondered why Weasley or Granger hadn't shown up to end this yet. In the hall, he clung to the doorway, frightened by more than the shattering vase beside him or the picture frames banging off the walls.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone," Potter's cold tone carried out to the hall where Draco froze to listen, fighting back tears. "So I hope you're listening, because I will not speak about this again, not with you. I couldn't hurt Draco even if I tried."

Draco whimpered to himself, wishing he had the strength to stop listening. He didn't want to hear Potter talking like that first night, the night that had started this all…as if it had never happened…Poor Potter didn't even remember what his drunken frenzy had driven him to do… Draco felt suffocated by the repressed sobs bubbling in his chest. But it wasn't over just yet.

Potter's next few words stung even deeper in Draco's heart.

"Draco is mine, Malfoy. He's not the little boy you could protect with 'sweet dreams' and a kiss goodnight anymore. I own him completely, in ways you never could. My advice, step back so he has room to deal with his own problems, and leave the rest to me. I'm the one taking care of him now."

Narcissa's fingers twitched towards her wand. "How dare you! Give me one good reason why I should even listen to this…this…" She seemed to be at a loss for words.

Harry sighed, and Draco recognized the sign of annoyance. "Haven't you been listening, Narcissa?" Draco frowned, curious at the hint of pitying coloring Potter's voice.

"I love him."

And suddenly, Draco couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

February 6, 1999

Draco panted heavily, his fingers curling into the plush pillow. Resting his hot, sweaty forehead against the cool sheets, he struggled to calm his body down… only to start keening loudly once more. One large, masculine hand spread its fingers over his lower abdomen as his hips were pulled up off the bed. Draco buried his face in the pillow to quiet the embarrassing noises he was making as something large and wonderfully hard pressed against his hole. The hand on his stomach rubbed slow, delightful circles on him, and another hand traced over his spine. Draco arched into the tender touch, his body begging to be loved. The hard shaft at his backside shifted against him agreeably, but didn't breach him.

Potter's breath ghosted over his ear as his voice practically sang to the trembling boy beneath him. And Merlin, the lyrics were so sweet…

"Do you feel this, Draco?" A nice, hard thrust and a kiss to his neck accompanied the words. "It's all for you, love. Just for you."

Draco whimpered, pressing back against the hard body behind him. "Ah…Potter…"

Potter nipped his ear, tugging at it a little harder than usual. Draco cried out, his startled yelp dissolving into tortured moans as Potter moved away from his needy body. Draco felt like crying from the loss of contact.

"Harry!" He screamed, reaching down to touch his aching flesh when his lover had abandoned him.

Potter's fingers wrapped around his wrist, halting him on his way south. In the next instant, Draco found himself flat on his back; wrists pinned to the bed on either side of his head. Potter leaned over him, a hot, promising fire smoldering in his eyes.

Merlin, Draco couldn't believe this was the man who had fallen in love with him. Potter was beautiful in a purely male way, not at all petit and slender like Draco, but all flat planes of hard muscle and strong structure. The jet black hair the fell into his spectacle-free eyes was weighed down by the length, turning the once awkward boy into a delicious specimen of manhood.

And he loved _him_.

"Talk to me, Draco," Potter said, his voice dominating, but far from commanding. His thumbs skimmed over the blonde's wrist bones comfortingly. Said blonde reveled in the new, loving form of attention.

"Tell me what you want."

Draco opened his mouth to give the expected "fuck me, please!" but instantly bit back his words. He could feel his entire body flushing, burning even further under Potter's attentive gaze.

"Tell me, love"

Draco closed his eyes and threw his head back in private bliss. Merlin, how he loved the sound of the nickname on Potter's lips. Mentally shaking off his moment of virgin-blushing, he looked up into his lover's eyes, wishing his own eyes could be so expressive and powerful.

He gathered every last shred of Slytherin determination he had ever possessed, and prided himself on the fact that he got the words out without stuttering.

"I want you to…make love to me…"

Potter's patient expression disappeared behind the grin that lit up the ex-Gryffindor's face. Blimey, Draco knew people who would kill for a sexy grin like that…

Potter leaned in and their lips brushed briefly. "Spread your legs for me, Draco."

A shiver raced through the blonde's body as he heard those words, words that were ten times sweater just knowing that this time he was asking for more than a quick shag before facing a War Council. Suddenly more excited than he could ever remember being, Draco happily spread his legs, opening himself up to his lover.

Harry smiled down at him as he settled himself between Draco's parted thighs. Draco fancied that his excited submission was turning the other man on even more. Biting his lip and moaning his pleasure, he lifted his hips to give more access to his impatiently waiting body.

When Harry finally slid inside of him, the world, the war, and everything else disappeared. It was so much more than anything Harry had done to him in the past six months. No, this night Harry took his virginity.

It was the first time Draco had even made love.

March 18, 1999

There are many things that one must never be allowed to do to a Malfoy. Forcing a Malfoy to spend time with a Weasley, taking away his wand, and embarrassing him in front of most- or possibly even _all_- of the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix PLUS his own mother and Godfather…well, that was just unthinkable. Do any of that and you would not live to tell about it.

Or so it goes in Draco's little fantasy world.

One thing was for sure, though: if you are lucky enough to the lover of one in particular Malfoy, you absolutely WILL NOT leave him behind while you go off trying to get yourself killed in the most horrific war in Wizarding history.

Thus, the current predicament.

Draco shrugged Hermione Granger's hand of his arm for what must have been the tenth time now. With a display of anger that would do his mother proud, the blonde glared at the War Hero, his fists clenched painfully tight at his sides.

"I will not be ordered around like some child! I can very well make my own bloody decisions, and I decided I'm going with-"

"Give it a rest, Malfoy-" One of the Weasley twins tried to interject.

But Potter's voice drowned the not-so-helpful advice out.

"If I can trust you make your own decisions, I wouldn't have to worry about you making stupid ones!"

"_You're_ the one who wants to go commit suicide! And there I rest my case. Someone more competent than Weasley needs to look after you." Draco folded his arms and stood his ground defiantly, ignoring Ron Weasley's indignant exclamation from the sidelines.

Harry, surprisingly, didn't yell back again. He gave that soft sigh of annoyance and Draco smirked, knowing he had won.

Note to self: never underestimate Harry James Potter.

The entire Order of the Phoenix watched- some laughing at his expense, others looking scandalized (Snape looking horrified while Narcissa nodded in apparent resigned approval) - as Potter gave a brief instruction to Ginny Weasley and then proceeded to stalk over to his lover, kiss him soundly as he took the blondes wand and placed it in his own pocket, and then-

"POTTER! Put me down!"

Draco screamed his head off, but to no avail. Harry had scooped him up in his arms while the blonde was shocked from being kissed (in front of the entire Order, no less!). Throwing the struggling blond over his shoulder as if he were weightless, Harry stomped off toward the stairs. Surprisingly, everyone could still hear Harry's amused voice, despite Draco's screams.

"You are the last kind of distraction anyone needs out in the field. So we'll keep you pampered, well-bred ass here where you're safely spoiled even more rotten than you are now. And when I get back, you can rant and rave all you want-"

Potter's voice faded as he disappeared up the stairs, Draco protesting loudly and hitting him the whole way.

Then it was all abruptly over as Draco was thrown, quite literally, onto Potter's bed and very solid, very unbreakable chain tied his wrist to the bed post.

He stared up at Potter disbelievingly. "You cannot be seri-"

Harry spoke over him as he backed up towards the door. "Ginny will take care of you until she deems it safe to let you out."

"What?! No!"

"- Mrs. Weasley and your mother are more than happy to see to it you have anything you could possibly desire, within reason-"

"Potter!"

"- I'm leaving your wand with Mad-Eye, so don't get any ideas-"

"This isn't funny!"

"- Oh, and I love you, I'll miss you, and try not to worry too much about me, I'll be fine."

"Potter! Unchain me this instant! Potter, don't you dare close that do- POTTER!"

Draco screamed, his throat going sore as the door closed with the distinct sound of a locking charm. Or three.

"Potter! You bastard, I am going to KILL you!"

Draco was almost certain Potter had left already, but a second later a shadow snuck under the door and Harry's deep chuckle reached his ears.

"One more thing, love," he said. "It'll probably be a while so…be ready for me when I come home." There was a rather arrogant, laughing quality to his voice. "I'd _hate_ to have to come home to cold bed without you in it…"

The well-aimed pillow-missile thumped against the locked door, and a second later Potter's shadow disappeared.

July 2, 1999

Draco stubbornly kept his eyes shut. He huddled under the covers, facing the wall as he tried to reign in his anger. Orange color flickered through his eyelids as a candle was lit. Somewhere behind him, somebody was moving about. A soft thud of heavy fabric hitting the ground, and next thing he knew, the bed was sinking with additional weight.

Warmth radiated through the blanket when a large hand was placed on his arm. Eyes shut tightly; Draco viciously shrugged the hand off with a huff.

"Don't even think about it, Potter." Draco said harshly, though he gave no other sign of being awake.

Potter sighed and reached out to brush Draco's blonde hair. "Draco-"

"Don't," He scooted away before Potter could touch him, his nose practically touching the wall beside the bed.

Potter grunted, sounding torn between amusement and agitation. "Draco, come on. Don't be like that. I haven't seen you in months-"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Draco…can't I at least kiss-"

"It's the middle of the night, Potter." Draco pulled the blanket up around his ears, just in case his long-lost lover decided to try anything. "Go to bed. You're probably exhausted from all the _work_ you've been doing for the past _five bloody months_." The words dripped with bitterness.

"…Fine." Potter's voice was quiet and dejected. Draco ignored the hint of guilt the sound inspired in him. "We'll talk in the morning, then." The blanket lifted again and the familiar length of Potter's body settled beside him.

Draco sat up abruptly, ripping the blanket away from Potter greedily. Potter gave a start, but fell still when he was met with Draco's glare. Potter was roughly clean (for lack of a better phrase); he hadn't shaved in weeks at least and a good few minor cuts and bruises were visible in a few places, but his body, clad only in a pair of worn trousers, was as fit as ever. But regardless of the excitement in Draco's body at the sight of his lover, his anger at the brunet would not let up.

Draco practically bit the other man's head off when he snapped, "Get out! There is no way in hell you're sleeping in this bed!"

Eyes wide, Potter gapped at him. "It's _my_ be-"

"Well _I'm_ the only one who's been sleeping in it!" Draco cut in. He pointed savagely at the floor. "The floor or the couch. Take your pick."

And with no further ado, Draco returned to his corner of the bed, back to the room, and hogged the blankets.

Potter let out a strangled, long-suffering sound. When Draco remained motionless and unresponsive, Potter finally removed himself from his own bed.

The next morning found the two men comfortably tangled up together on the hard wood floor.

October 30, 1999

The cold rain beat down on the windows of the Hogwarts Library. Draco shivered as he made his way past dusty shelves upon dusty shelves of books. He remembered fondly when this place was used for overdue homework and last minute studying. Not anymore. Now it was used to go over War tactics and make strategy plans.

Draco leaned against the nearest shelf of a long ignored Herbology section. He looked out discreetly at the people assembled around the large table. He hoped no one would notice him, and now that he was here, he wished he hadn't come at all. He should have waited for Potter back in their room…

Unfortunately, Hermione Granger had always been too observant for her own good.

"Harry," She said, interrupting whatever it was McGonagall and Lupin were telling him.

Hermione merely nodded her head in Draco's direction as silence fell over the War Council. Draco felt his cheeks turn pink as all eyes landed on him, Potter's included.

The Hero met his eyes for a fraction of a second before he turned his attention towards the papers on the table in front of him. He was the first one to look away from the blonde… as if he was scared to look Draco in the eye for too long.

"Harry," Mad-Eye Moody's voice, gruff as ever, broke the uncomfortable silence. Draco could feel the magical eye studying him even as the man's normal eye focused on Potter. Moody leaned over McGonagall and whispered something hurriedly to the brunet man. Draco could tell it was something of great importance- and probably to do with him.

Potter nodded, his eyes still trained on the papers. There was a strain in his strong shoulders and his powerful body was taut with sudden tension that hadn't been there when he'd been unaware of Draco's presence. A deep frown curved his lips and furrowed his brow.

As the silence stretched on, Draco felt ready to run out of there. Worrying his bottom lip, he made to turn around and leave.

Potter finally moved. Straightening his back and raising his head, he addressed the Council. "There's nothing more we can do tonight… Everyone, just…take the night for yourselves and we'll….we'll meet up in the Great Hall in the morning."

As Potter stepped away from the table, the others silently gathered their work and materials. Ron Weasley shot a rare non-hostile, but somewhat concerned look at Draco.

The blonde's heart grew heavier than ever. He knew things were bad if Weasley was showing concern for him.

He fought to push away such troubling thoughts as Potter approached him. He tried, _really_ tried, to give his lover a weak smile, but Draco found it only made him want to cry more.

Potter seemed to understand better than Draco could have hoped. Placing a hand on the blonde's waist, he steered him out of the Library. As they walked, he wrapped his arm completely around Draco, his fingers digging into his hip unconsciously.

"H-Harry…" He whispered worriedly, voice shaking.

"Sh," Potter squeezed him tightly, reassuringly-- almost. "Just stick with me, Draco." His other hand grasped Draco's own hand, holding it as if his life depended on it. "Please…don't let go of me."

So Draco didn't.

He held Potter's hand all the way up to the suit of rooms they had lived in for the past weeks. He didn't let go when Harry pulled him into their room and tugged the blonde into his lap. Their hands clasped tightly, almost painfully so, as Potter latched onto his mouth in a desperate kiss. Draco refused to let go, despite the cramping in his hand, even when their clothing was vanished with a wandless spell. Potter threaded the fingers of both hands together with Draco's as he gently pushed the smaller man onto his back.

"I love you, Draco," Potter whispered in his ear as he buried himself in his lover's heat. "Ugh—God, Draco, I love you so much…"

Draco mewled and arched into Potter's thrusts. "I- I know." He gasped out, his knuckles white as he clenched the other man's hands. "I…I love you too, H-Harry, m-more than any…anything…I—oh!"

Potter silenced him by taking Draco's lower lip in his teeth, nibbling and sucking. He dragged one hand from Draco's grasp, over his arm and collar bone, his chest and stomach. His fingers danced over Draco's pale hips, lightly brushing through the thin trail of golden curls, and tracing invisible designs on his smooth, firm thighs.

It was getting hard to breathe. He whimpered and cried out as he lost himself in the feeling of his lover inside him. His right hand remained locked in Potter's left, his own left hand clutching Potter's shoulder in an iron grasp.

He came back to awareness only enough to understand the sweet words Potter was muttering against his hair as he placed hap-hazard kisses along Draco's forehead.

"No matter what, I'll stay with you. I'll take care of you forever; make love to you every night, always…"

Draco gasped, gulping for air as his heart constricted painfully. He held on to Potter with everything he had, his heart, his magic, his life force- everything. It was all Potter's for the taking.

Potter moaned gorgeously when Draco wrapped his legs around him, using the leverage to thrust his hips up in time with each thrust. Potter's cock plunged into his body in a desperate, emotional need. They both dissolved into meaningful, messy screams of passion and desire.

Draco came harder than he'd ever experienced before. It was even better when Potter exploded along with him, letting them finish together. His body shaking in the lingering glow of his orgasm, Draco hastily wrapped both arms around his lover's neck and pulled him down. He locked his ankles together behind Potter's back, successfully trapping the Hero from breaking their union.

Potter shifted on top of him and rested the majority of his weight on his forearms. He dipped his head slightly and delivered a long, closed-mouth kiss to the blonde's lips. As they lay there panting against each other's mouths, the brunet began slowly, lovingly rocking his hips again.

Draco moaned and threw his head back, exposing his neck to his lover. Potter licked him, nipping at his throat pleasantly. Feeling Potter's erection growing inside of him, he happily let his own pleasure overtake him once more.

But that wonderful, lusty haze was wiped away with the presence of wet droplets appearing on his skin.

Draco looked up, startled, and all of the fear and worry came crashing down on him again. Potter's beautiful, love-filled eyes were swirling with tears, before the moisture dropped from his lashes to land on Draco's chest. The blonde raised his hand and placed his open palm on his lover's wet cheek. His own eyes began to sting.

"Forever, Harry." He whispered reverently as he wiped away Potter's tears, disregarding his own. "You told me forever."

Potter nodded, his body still moving slowly against him. He turned his head to kiss Draco's wrist, bringing his own hand up to brush blonde bangs from his lover's face. "I meant it." He said.

"_Mean_ it." Draco corrected. "You mean it still." Draco stared deeply into his green eyes. "I need you, Harry. Forever. And no dark Lord is going to take you from me. Not tomorrow. Not ever."

Potter gave him a watery smile. It was all he could do as his body shook in emotional pain and worry. Worry for Draco.

Draco pulled him down and kissed him once more, setting his hips to move in a more satisfying rhythm.

"Now, make love to me."

November 1, 1999

"No!"

Draco's knees collapsed even as he lunged to get to his lover. The early morning sun glared down mockingly, a sick irony to the despair shrouding his heart.

"Harry! Harry, no!"

Two pairs of strong arms caught him as he screamed. Vaguely, he recognized Lupin and Charlie Weasley as the men restraining him. The two men fell to the cold ground of the Hogwarts entrance hall with him when Draco's legs couldn't hold him any longer.

"Harry!"

Why was he ignoring him? Why wasn't Potter calling out to him in return; reassuring him he was all right? Why wasn't he tucked safely in the Hero's arms now that the Dark Lord was dead and gone?

Please, Merlin, don't let him be dead…

"No! No! I need him! Please! Just let me see him! Harry!"

Lupin and Weasley weren't the only ones putting their hands on him. Granger had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding his head to her chest as he sobbed. Her own eyes glistened with tears, but she was either too well trained or too well prepared to let them fall.

His throat hurt. His stomach churned horridly and his eyes ached like never before. His screams seemed to be going unheard, and they failed miserably at expressing his emotions. All it had taken was a few brief moments, and Draco Malfoy was reduced to a trembling, sobbing mess. He was falling apart at the seams, his heart dying with every feeble beat.

Sweet Merlin, but he needed Potter.

Potter needed _him_.

"Draco, stop it!" Lupin's hands were bruising his arms as the werewolf stopped him from running after the medical team that had just past them. There was a large group watching the spectacle, now, of both Order members and civilians alike. Draco didn't care.

"No!" He cried, weakly struggling to get away from the lycanthrope. Didn't they understand? His heart was breaking.

"Draco!"

His head whipped around at the sound of his dear mother's voice. She sprinted towards him, her arms outstretched as she could try valiantly to help him through this unbearable grief.

"Mother. Mother, please. I have to go to him!"

"Sh, darling," she said, her voice drowning in pain, both hers and his. "Just try to breath, Draco-"

"No!" Draco shook his head violently, unable to do anything else because Lupin was still holding him back. "No- Harry needs me! He needs me! Please, just let me go to him!"

"Malfoy!"

Ron Weasley was always easy to anger when it came to Draco. But right now, he looked especially livid.

"Ron, don't!" Granger sounded even closer to tears than she had been a minute ago.

Weasley, on the other hand, didn't even have red-rimmed eyes. He stared down at Draco just a shade from threatening. "Enough of this, Malfoy. You're doing nothing for him by making a scene."

Sobs still raking his body, Draco looked up at the red head pleadingly. "If I could just see him-"

"-you'd kill yourself!" Weasley screamed, causing the blonde to flinch.

"No," Draco muttered quietly, in denial. "No, he can't be dead-"

"No, but he not living right now, either." Weasley snapped.

"Ron, stop it." Lupin's voice was firm and warning. He wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling the sobbing blonde to his chest.

Narcissa joined them, one arm around her son as she balanced herself with a hand on Lupin's shoulder. "Please, we have to get him out of here…I'll put him to bed…"

"No!" Draco objected, instantly on the defensive again. "Not without Harry. I can't—Ow!"

"Ronald, don't!" Granger cried.

Weasley had a vice like grip on his upper arm. If Lupin hadn't bruised him by now, Weasley certainly had. The red head dragged Draco across the hall, ignoring the sharp complaints from his friends and family. It wasn't until they had reached the Hospital Wing that he shouted at Lupin, Narcissa, and Granger to piss off.

"You wanted to see him-"

Weasley pushed Draco roughly through the pale blue curtains that hid one of the many occupied medical beds.

For the next week and a half, Draco was kept under heavy sedatives in his very own hospital bed.

December 25, 1999

Draco raced up the stairs, his scarf flying behind him as he hastily shoved an emerald and silver package into his pocket. His breath escaped his mouth in white puffs that he used to warm his frozen hands. He slowed to a jog as he reached the cheerfully decorated Extended Stay corridor of the newly constructed Medical Center. He smiled and gave a small wave to the few medi-witches and wizards who knew him well enough.

"Happy Christmas, Healer." Draco greeted the middle-aged woman who met him at the door he was headed for. He reserved his true smile for her.

She smiled back at him, something new and exciting sparkling in her eyes. "Happy Christmas to you too, Draco." She said, her grin widening even more. "The nurses and I think we found the perfect present for you. We left it in his room."

Draco smiled, somewhat embarrassed. "You really didn't have to do that."

She laughed a soft, light hearted sound that had healing properties on its own. "Now, now, you wouldn't say that if you knew what it was." She shooed him along, stepping out of his way, "Now go on."

Draco waved goodbye to her and spun on his heel to enter the private room.

Only to come face to face with Granger and The Weaslette. Both girls grinned brightly at the sight of him.

"Draco, I had a feeling we'd run into you!" Granger said happily as she gave him a one-armed hug. She was in a much better mood than she had been since the Final Battle.

Draco gave her a half smile, a little off guard from the unexpected hug. "Can't say the same to you, though," He said in way of greeting. He nodded at Weasley.

Said red head winked at him, once more catching him off guard. "Well, we've got lots to do today. Happy Christmas, Draco. We'll see you around." And with one last grin in his direction, the two women left the corridor in hast.

Draco shook off the oddness of the past few moments and entered the hospital room. A small, sad smile graced his handsome face as he gently closed the door behind him. All of his attention was instantly focused on the prone figure lying on the white bed. Messy black hair spilled over the white pillows. Warm peach colored skin stretched over the sharp cheek bones and those amazing emerald eyes were hidden beneath those ever-lowered lids.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

Draco pulled the uncomfortable hospital chair over beside the bed. Sitting at the very edge, he rested his arms on the bed beside his lover's motionless body.

"I'm missing you terribly today." He whispered, mentally reminding himself of his promise not to cry today. "I keep thinking how this was going to be out first Christmas together." He took a moment to tame the sudden urge to sob. And so many people had thought he'd sobbed himself dry that night they found Potter's body…

"I uh…" He sniffled a little, moving closer to his lover's body. "I have the perfect present for you, Harry." He let out a shaky sigh. "I just…wish you could…I…" Draco shook his head and wiped at his eyes, though he had yet to let a tear fall.

"Merlin, I love you so much, Harry."

Draco reached out to tenderly touch his lover's head. It was something he did commonly, every time he visited the brunet. But this time, something was wrong. Draco gasped and jumped up when the figure on the bed vanished the instant his hand came in contact with the scarred forehead. With a flicker of light, the image vanished, and the next second the blankets fell flat onto the mattress.

"Healer!" Draco cried, jumping to his feet and flinging the chair away form him in his hurry to alert someone.

He bounded for the door, but just as he neared the threshold, a hand appeared out of nowhere, quickly followed by the arm and body connected to it. Draco's eyes grew wide in disbelief and shock as he skidded to a halt. Tall, healthy, _awake_, and dressed in the impeccable black dress robe Narcissa had insisted he have, was none other than the Wizarding World's own Savior: Harry Potter.

"H-Harry?"

Harry grinned cheekily at him, and oh-so-attractively. "Hello again, love. Happy Christmas."

Draco felt his heart leap into his throat as Harry held out a single red rose with a white ribbon. "I know it's not the best present in the world, but it's the best Hermione could do for me with such short noti- Whoa!"

Draco had launched himself into his lover's arms, totally silly and elated with joy. His heart swelled and the world seemed to right itself, just like he knew it would on the day Harry came back to him.

"Blimey," Harry laughed, and Draco could feel the sound vibrating in his chest, real and strong. "What a greeting…"

Draco put an end to his nonsense talking by demanding his mouth in a hungry, practically starved kiss. When they pulled apart, Draco positively beamed up at him before disappearing into Harry's chest and arms once more.

Harry let out a shaky breath, completely winded and speechless after the intense 'welcome back' kiss. He smiled fondly at the shivering blonde nestled in his arms, holding the smaller man as tight as he could without fear of hurting him.

"I love you." Harry whispered in his ear. "Forever, remember?"

Draco didn't look up, but mumbled into Harry's robe. He made a suspiciously sniffle-like sound.

Harry chuckled, every note in his voice echoing with emotion. "I can't hear a word you're saying, love."

Draco lifted up his head, eyes glistening, and gave a small chuckle at his own expense. "Silly me," he said in a hushed tone.

Harry wiped away the single tear that had managed to escape Draco's sparkling grey eyes. He grinned, that old intensity flaring in his emerald eyes as he looked Draco over. It was pure and honest truth- Draco had never looked more beautiful. Even if he is crying.

"So, what's this perfect present you've got for me, hm?" Harry said, trying to give Draco something to think about other than his crystalline tears.

Draco laughed, but if anything, he only seemed to get more choked up. "Oh Harry," He sighed and wrapped his arms around the other man again, squeezing him tight.

"Draco, talk to me, love." Harry said, rubbing Draco's back with a small smile on his face. He reveled in the feeling of having the blonde minx in his arms again. The handful of hours he had been awake had been torture without him near.

Draco stepped back, wiping his eyes and grinning. When Harry thought he was going to speak, instead Draco pulled him down again for another cheery kiss. When Draco's greedy mouth finally released him, the blonde's arms around his neck kept him close. Harry could only stare straight into Draco's unnaturally bright eyes and even more flawlessly pale face as the blonde gave him a secretive smirk.

"What is it?" He asked, feeling the need to whisper in order to not break the magic of the moment and bask in his lover's embrace.

Draco kissed the tip of his nose affectionately, and then moved one hand to place one of Harry's own hands on his stomach. Lacing his fingers with the brunet's, Draco gave a soft sort of hum.

"I'm having your baby."

Finite

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
